Factions
There are a multitude of factions in the galaxy, ranging from the humans that dwell in Sol to the little-known ancient races feuding in the far East. Player The Player's faction. With it the player can take over star systems, and even the entire galaxy. It has unique ships and a good Super-Capital, all with green-ish painting. Courtesy of Wechsler. The faction can only take shape after the completion of the Deox story arc, and the establishment of Home Station in an empty system. Wechsler and the player will work together to develop strong ships and establish trade interests in Home Station. After that, the stars are yours for the taking. AER Situated from the Sol system, the Allied Earth Republic is the faction that encompasses much of the humans in Space RPG 3. The faction formed when Earth's governments united and took to the stars. The faction has been thrown into a bitter war with the Union ever since making first contact. This is the faction the player starts in. AER ships are sleek in their design. Jack-of-all-trades, master-of-none; being fast and maneuverable, with good shields and armor as well as packing sufficient firepower. AER ships are generally on-par with their Union counterparts, however the Union usually possesses better weapons. The player gets recruited by the AER if the player decides to give the AER the coordinates to the Rebel shipment. Following the AER's storyline will reward the player with the AER Flagship, a very powerful early/mid-game Super Capital-class ship capable of obliterating most ships with ease. Rebels Previously under the control of the AER. After many long years of mistreatment, many outer systems rebelled and took up arms against the AER. The rebellion was formed after the Admiral of the Fleet of the AER and his associates called a retreat on the defense against the Union in the New Farndale system. The retreat lead to the utter annihilation of New Farndale, turning the system into a wasteland. Some soldiers of the AER that witnessed the destruction began the rebellion. To combat the AER, the rebellion basically reverse-engineered the blueprints of the AER warships and improved upon them, generally sacrificing maneuverability and speed for firepower and defense. On a one-on-one fight, Rebel ships will win over AER ships. To join the Rebellion, the player must give the AER false coordinates of the Rebel shipment. The "flagship" of the Rebellion is a heavy capital ship, the Rebel Battleship. It is outfitted with pre-installed Miru Attack Drones* unique only to this ship, which are drone strike-craft able to engage other ships as the Rebel Battleship combat more immediate threats. Indeed, the Rebel Battleship is arguably superior to its Union and AER contemporaries. However, it seems to cease to exist after completing the AER storyline. Unfortunately, the cost of the acquisition of this powerful battleship is the destruction of Earth. *The Heavy Battleship is the only ship in the game to contain Miru Attack Drones, and said Attack Drones cannot be bought from the Miru by the Player. Pirates Self-explainatory, they are common in Kirsel system. In progression of the storyline, they upgrade themselves to Three Finger Pirates. Three Finger Pirates A unique faction with its own ships and storyline. They are a powerful (and sometimes annoying) faction that really wants to kill the player. They are led by Lord Henry the Void, an infamous pirate with the ambition to conquer the entire galaxy. Union A hostile empire that inhabits the Galactic West. The Union has been at war with the AER for years, and the conflict has caused minimal damage on their outer worlds. As an AER citizen, the player will always be attacked by their military ships, but their traders do not attack unless provoked. The Union relies on heavy orbital bombardment to destroy enemy planets, and has already fully destroyed 3 AER outer worlds. The capital of the Union is Harisca, in the Prime system. Union ships have a grey/red color, and its battleships are equipped with slow firing, highly destructive cannons. The Great Lance is a common medium weapon that destroyers have, which uses a high range laser to keep shields from recharging at a distance. The Union is also responsible for blocking the Feyros expansion, and responsible for the destruction of Earth in the Rebel storyline. Feyros Not much information is given to the player about the Feyros but they are completely friendly and not-hostile to the player unless provoked. They are located on the far west side of the star-map and were believed to have more than one colonized world (New Feyros is confirmed as their colonized world). That was until the Union came in and destroyed their planets reducing their number of planets down to only one. In later story, it becomes hostile (Thank you Weschler for making them angry) Fircanians A highly diplomatic race who were trapped in their system due to having an unstable hyperlane. Having been stuck for ages, they specialized their ships for cargo in hopes of restoring their world via trade once the opportunity arises. Upon meeting them, you have the choice to either share the technology of hyperspeed, or you can deny their request and instead tell them that you will be their own source of trade with the outside world. If you share your technology, they will be friendly and let you trade and use their shipyards. This will also allow the player to take on Bulk and Rush trade missions in all systems, both which are high-paying cargo transport jobs that require 70-450 tons of space. The player will also get access to Fircanian ships, which are light, but pack a good amount of firepower (Their Scout ship carries a medium weapon slot!) and also has a lot of interior space for your trading needs. You will also often see their ships out and about the galaxy trading with the other races. If you deny their request, you will never get any of the benefits mentioned above. However, you will have the luxury of being the only person to trade with them. All commodities in Firca, if their request is denied, will be at Crazy High prices (Their food prices are at 24,000 credits! If you play it right you will get 17,000 profit per unit sold). But if their request is accepted, their prices will be at High, or slightly more. Miru The nomadic and dispersed Miru are ancient, and are masters of A.I. They are a friendly race and are eager to trade Exotic Material. They have a pattern of where they roam (yes, they are a mobile race and do not have a set home planet) the systems include: Deox, Sonta, HD 8385, HD 8767, Jubil, Bard, Groz, Hesera. They can roam other systems but these are the most common. For Update 1.1.9.1: you need at least 2 or 3 escorts for increasing chance of Miru. (And also kill everything on that systems mentioned but in exception of your escort) Taln Feuding in the far east corner of the star-map, the Taln use quick and maneuverable ships. They have quick shooting weapons which can rip your ships to shreds if the shots are prolonged. They have a unique torpedo launcher as once they launch they teleport right next to your ships and detonate.It is possible to acquire such launcher once you kill enough Taln ships. (Note: Once the Taln Herald comes in, it will deploy many smaller ships, this is the ship that holds the teleporting torpedoes). Their homeworld has a key for Ascended Seraph Liahrya They are a race hell-bent on killing the other two ancient races and use sniper-like weaponry with to fight said enemies. When fighting them use long-range weapons with fast or durable ships (their weapons, once past shields, can destroy your hull in a multitude of shots. They are horrible against shields). Their homeworld has a key for Ascended Seraph. Ul'Adri Not know much of those aliens but their ships are very big. Plus with their swarm missiles and firepower of their guns is dangerous. Steer away from them unless you have a super capital or have escorts. Their homeworld has a key for Ascended Seraph. Ascended Unknown, but has 2 big ships, the Seraph and Predator (considered as largest ship in the galaxy). This is a very powerful ancient empire that now remains as only a memory. The Utat-Sil system is a technological graveyard filled with the remnants of this old civilizations, and the 3 eastern alien races have been fighting over the site they consider holy for over 300 years. Once the player gather the 4 key shards of Utat-Sil, the tech vault in the system can be opened, and you will "Ascend", receiving the Ascended Seraph, an awe inspiring ship with dual blue laser cannons that deal absurd amounts of damage, and a better variant of the Spectre missile launcher (the ship you entered Utat-Sil in will be returned to your Home Station, so do not worry).Category:Factions